These Small Hours
by SkylarkRising
Summary: 30 Day Writing Challenge. Our lives are made in these small hours, these little wonders, these twists and turns of fate. Drabble 4: Snowflake. Fluffy. Klaine. Roommate moments. Future(ish)!fic. T to be safe. Most will be Klaine centric. Please review!
1. Beginning

**A/N: Hello everyone. So writing has been difficult lately given the state of things in my life, but thanks to a very good friend who has given me a good smack upside the head I'm back to give it another go round. So this is going to be a drabble collection based on this 30 Day Writing Challenge (a drabble a day for 30 days) that's been circling the internet, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to everyone who sent well wishes and for being so nice when I realized that I wasn't ready to continue my last story. You all are wonderful people and it's going to be a while before I'm ready to start that story up again, just getting this out was beyond hard, but I think it's a good thing. *deep breath* So, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Glee**

_These Small Hours_

_Prompt: Beginning_

_Notes: Major Angst, mentions of Klaine, Furt, Canon compliant through 5x03_

Moving to New York was the kind of beginning every story needed. It was the perfect setup for the Lifetime movie that Kurt's life would eventually become (after he's made his Broadway career, started his own line of men's fashion, and completed his book deal, of course). It was everything Kurt wanted, and after all the crap he'd had to put up with in high school, Kurt Hummel was going to make damn sure he got it.

That didn't mean the whole process wasn't the most terrifying thing he'd ever done.

But that was the draw of new beginnings wasn't it? They were so full of potential, of possibility. Even when there was a chance you might fail, there was still that little voice in the back of your head reminding you that you might _not_, and that little voice is what got you through the scary times.

It'd been helping Kurt the day he signed up for glee club, and really wasn't that when his life had taken such a small and yet drastic turn?

He knew the risks. He knew that joining glee club would do nothing good for him. He'd still be picked on, tossed into dumpsters, slushied; none of that would stop. But maybe—just _maybe_—the voice said, it would be the beginning of something great, something wonderful in his life. Hadn't Rachel spent most of that year saying it? _Being part of something special makes you special._ At fifteen Kurt needed something to make him feel like he wasn't a waste of space. And although the bullying only got worse, he's sure that being in glee club saved his life. It gave him something to look forward too, something to live for.

It made him braver too, made him take more chances.

Like a year later when a cute sophomore with dark hair and warm hazel eyes had asked Kurt what was wrong and actually cared about the answer.

To this day, Kurt still isn't sure what made him tell Blaine everything that had been bogging him down for so long. He had no reason to after all, this boy was practically a stranger (dreamy voice or not), and if Kurt didn't trust his friends then why would he trust anyone else with his deepest fears and later his darkest secrets?

But he had. That had been a beginning as well, though maybe he didn't realize it at the time.

Glancing down at the ring adorning his left hand he can't help but smile. He definitely recognized it as a beginning when Blaine had finally confessed how he felt. And even though there were rough patches and heartbreak and a lot of growing up done on both sides, he never doubted that that beginning would have a happy ending. Not really. Not even on his darkest days.

It was why he'd said yes, despite every rational thought in his head, when Blaine proposed. He loved Blaine, and there was nothing logical about it.

Which, when he thinks about it, is part of what made going to New York so hard.

For all the many beginnings and ending Kurt had experienced in Lima, he'd always had someone, something to fall back on. His father, Blaine, his friends, glee club. So many things in his life had morphed into a safety net, always there to catch him when bad things happened.

New York meant cutting that safety net, leaving him free to tumble into the unknown. It was exhilarating. It was terrifying. It was the start of the next chapter in his life, the one he'd been putting off since graduation and his rejection from NYADA.

He's so, so thankful he has people in his life who believe in him. Kurt's sure that if his dad had shown an ounce of hesitance about his big New York plans then he would never have gotten on the plane.

But he did, and life kept going. Kurt Hummel got out of Lima, Ohio and the world didn't stop turning.

He thinks that might have been why things also got so out of hand so quickly after he arrived. While he wishes none of it had ever happened—Blaine cheating on him, his dad getting cancer, things back home spinning so wildly out of control—a small part of him is glad it did. It reaffirmed his faith in himself. It made him stronger, in the end, even if he wishes there were an easier way for that transformation to occur.

And then winter came. He got into NYADA, he started to mend things with Blaine, he even tried dating again (and even though that failed it just solidified his belief that Blaine was the love of his life and that one day they would fix things between them), he settled into himself, into his new life. He's happier for it. So much happier, he thinks as he twists the gold band on his fourth finger. There's so much to look forward to. His future is as bright as the stars back home on a summer night.

There's so much yet to begin in his life. So many possibilities.

But there are also the inevitabilities too. The ones that no one ever told him about. The ones he never realized existed until they slapped him in the face and left him reeling in the aftershock.

The funny thing, when he finally allows himself to think about it, is that he really should have seen it coming. He's familiar with endings after all—his mom dying, glee club losing at regionals that first year, graduation, his break up with Blaine—in some ways, beginnings can be the cruelest type of endings.

Because for something to begin, despite its potential, something else must end.

And even though of part of him recoils at the melancholy philosophy of it all, it doesn't make it any less true. He just never had to stop and think about it. Not really. Not until recently.

He was so young when his mom died. So young. He remembers it of course. It's not something you forget, no matter how many years pass by. But at this point… he's lived longer without her in his life than in it. That doesn't mean he doesn't miss her every damn day, that he doesn't want to be able to introduce Blaine to her, to have her there at his wedding. But… he doesn't have a mother. He hasn't for nearly eleven years now. It's almost like a state of being.

When he was a kid, just after she died, he understood that her life had ended, that she could no longer be a part of his. (It would take a long time before he came to believe that she was still a part of his life—it's probably the only thing outside of the tangible world that he _does_ believe in).

He understood that his mother's death was an end. _The _end, at the time. And now, as he flies home to mourn his brother, that same feeling of ending creeps up on him.

It's really happening.

It doesn't hit him until that night after they've tried, and failed to go through Finn's things. He sits in his room, wrapped in Finn's old letterman's jacket, still smelling of Axe and that unnamable boy-scent he always associated with the gangly teenager, and just let's himself fall into the comfort the jacket offers.

Getting the news was awful. Burying his brother had been near impossible. But throughout all that it's never really seemed real. Finn was always larger than life in Kurt's mind. A solid presence; immovable, like superman.

Now though, the house echoes with the silence, with the lack of Finn's presence. He can't ignore it anymore. And wrapped in the over-large warmth of Finn's jacket, he finally allows himself to accept it.

His brother died. Finn's life ended. And Kurt's life without Finn in it began.

**A/N: Jfc, Glee just really hit home for me this past week and I cried writing this, but it feels better to get it out. Drop a review and tell me what you think, next drabble will be out tomorrow.**

**-Skylar**


	2. Accusation

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know, technically I missed the deadline for this one but I had family things to do. Since I'm posting this before going to bed I've decided to still count it as being posted on Wednesday. **

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter! This one is considerably fluffier than the first one, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**

_These Small Hours_

_Prompt: Accusation_

_Notes: Future fic, fluff, Klaine._

The sound of wailing coming from the small room across the hall is almost enough to bring Kurt to tears.

He's so goddamn _exhausted_. That's what none of the books tell you. He knew he would be tired; it takes months before babies can sleep through the night, and he had prepared himself for that. He and Blaine had talked extensively about nighttime routines, and taking turns, and the need for both of them to take paternity leave. They were ready.

They were so _not _ready.

It's not the feeding, and the changing, and the responsibility for another human life that's going to kill them, he's decided, it's the sleep-deprivation.

Rolling over to look at the clock he barely suppresses a groan. It's only 1am. He's barely been asleep two hours. God how he is supposed to get up and comfort his screaming daughter when he feels like screaming himself? What made him think he was fit to be a parent anyway? She's only been home with them for a few months and already he's sure he's messing everything up. His beautiful blue-eyed daughter seems to spend half the time she's awake in tears. And neither Kurt, nor Blaine, has any idea what to do about it.

And they've tried _everything_.

They've taken her to see the doctor, they've changed her baby formula, they've read her books, played her music, sang to her, rocked her, distracted her with toys, held her close, tried everything they can think of to just make it stop… Kurt is just about ready to give up. God, he's got to be the worst Dad in the history of Dads.

He's shaken from his thoughts by Blaine stirring next to him. He turns to look at Kurt, eyes still glazed with sleep and mutters, "Lizzie?"

Kurt doesn't bother to suppress the whimper in his voice as he answers, "Yeah."

Blaine grows and buries his head back in his pillow for a moment before dragging himself out of the bed.

"I'll get her," he mumbles as he pulls on Kurt's robe instead of his own in the dark, "Go back to sleep. 's alright, you put her down."

Kurt is so grateful for Blaine's offer that he can't even form words and merely nods as Blaine stumbles, half-awake into their daughter's room. He feels a few hot tears leak out of his eyes and furiously rubs at them with the heel of his hand. His face will be red and irritated in the morning, but he is past the point of caring.

They have no goddamn idea what they're doing.

It's over an hour later when Kurt feels the bed dip next to him and Blaine slips back under the covers, strong arms wrapping around Kurt as he burrows his face into the back of his neck.

"Got her to go down," He murmurs, running his nose along the top of Kurt's spine. "She'll be hungry in another few hours though."

Kurt nods and reaches his arms up to interlace his fingers with Blaine's, giving his husband's hands a firm squeeze. Blaine squeezes back, and Kurt finally lets himself fall into a fitful sleep.

To say they are a mess the next morning would be putting things mildly.

The living room is a mess and has been for weeks at this point. Neither of them have the energy to try and keep it tidy. The kitchen is in a similar state, and a distant part of Kurt's mind regrets not investing in an apartment with a dishwasher. But again, he really just can't be bothered. The two of them sit at their cluttered kitchen table clutching large cups of coffee and staring at each other, neither really seeing the other. Lizzie sits in her bassinette, cooing as some mindless Baby Einstein video plays on repeat on the TV.

Kurt knows with one hundred percent certainty that he has never been this tired before in his life.

Which is probably why the knock at the door makes him jump and spill his coffee all over their once pristine dining room table.

Kurt looks over towards their front door, staring at it as if it's only just _poofed_ into existence. Are they expecting anyone…?

Judging by Blaine equally surprised face, he would say the answer is no. They both stare at each other for a moment before Kurt croaks, "You're closer," and returns his attention to his coffee. He can practically hear Blaine roll his eyes as he goes to answer the door.

Kurt's head immediately snaps up at the exuberant, "Anderson, buddy! How ya doin'?" that echoes from the front hall. Is it really..?

Yes. Yes it is. Oh thank god, or whomever. This is what he needs. He's not even embarrassed about it. He's twenty-four years old and still grateful every time his Dad and Carole swoop in to rescue him.

Because right now he could really use some rescuing.

Burt makes a beeline for Kurt as soon as he's passed Blaine over to Carole for a hug and envelopes his son in his arms.

"You look awful, bud."

Kurt wouldn't know. He hasn't actually looked in a mirror for days.

"Dad," he gasps, voice a bit wobbly as he clutches tight to his father. "Why are you… How did …?"

Burt just laughs, giving him a squeeze.

"Oh please," he quips, "Your phone call the other day was enough to let Carole and I know that you boys were reaching critical mass with the whole parenthood thing. We figured we might as well drop by for the weekend and give you all a break. We do remember what those first few months were like."

"Besides," Carole interjects, having released Blaine and wandered into the dining room with him, "We haven't seen our granddaughter since she was born, and that is just unacceptable. Now where is that precious little girl?"

As if sensing she was being talked about, Lizzie lets out a gurgle that immediately draws the attention of her doting grandparents to her. They both gather around her bassinette, cooing and speaking in silly voices to her. Kurt has trouble believing he's not hallucinating.

"They're really here right?" Blaine inquires, echoing Kurt's thoughts, "I'm not dreaming, right?"

Kurt reaches over to pinch him, causing Blaine to flinch and rub his now tender arm.

"Nope, not a dream," he says, watching as Burt and Carole pick up their bundle of joy, still fussing over her. Carole glances up and frowns upon seeing them still standing in the dining room.

"What are you two waiting for?" she asks, "We've got this, go get some sleep."

Kurt and Blaine both glance at each other, hardly daring to believe that this is all really happening before they bolt into their bedroom.

Dream or not, they are not about to pass up a few extra hours of much needed and desired sleep.

Having his parents with them for the weekend, albeit unplanned, does wonders for Kurt. Blaine, too, is clearly feeling the effects of a full night's sleep and an extra pair of hands to help put the apartment back into some semblance of order.

But by the end of the weekend Kurt is ready for his parents to leave.

He appreciates everything thing they've done. Really. There are no words to express just how deep his gratitude runs. But he's barely held his daughter at all in the last three days and it's starting to drive him mad.

The fact that she's barely cried all damn weekend is doing nothing to help his temperament.

He snaps just hours before his parents are set to leave, though he's proud to say that he remains relatively calm about it.

"She likes you better than me," he grouses as Carole feeds Lizzie her morning bottle and Burt looks on adoringly. They both glance up at him with matching grins.

"Well of course she does, bud," he dad shrugs, turning back to look at his granddaughter.

Kurt just blinks for a moment. Well that was… not the answer he was expecting.

"What?"

Carole continues to grin at him as Lizzie eats. "We're the grandparents, sweetheart," she says, "We get to be the white knights that come riding in and spoil the girl rotten before passing her back off to you two to deal with. She will always like us better than you. That's what makes being a grandparent so much fun."

Kurt's jaw drops in disbelief as Carole returns to feeding Lizzie.

The books _definitely_ never mentioned having to deal with the grandparents.

**A/N: Wow this came out longer than I thought it would. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Don't forget to drop me a review telling me what you think!**

**Also, I'll be spending tomorrow with the family as well so chapter three will probably be published late as well.**

**-Skylar**


	3. Restless

**A/N: Late again I know, but after tonight updates should be more like 'on time' :). Thanks again to everyone who read the last chapter! Maybe drop a review this go round? *winkwinknudgenudge* **

**In the meantime have some BLAM!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Glee**

_These Small Hours_

_Prompt: Restless_

_Notes: Blam, Klaine, spoilers through 5x01, cute_

The night before Blaine proposes to Kurt he sleeps like a log.

Sam, on the other hand, spends most of the night tossing and turning in his bed before he just gives up on sleep altogether.

They've been all over Ohio the past few days, recruiting all the show choirs they know to help out and rehearsing the insane musical number Blaine is going to perform before he proposes. It has been exhausting. He should be able to fall asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

Instead he ends up in the living room, pacing across the floor as he tries to control his racing thoughts.

He's happy Kurt and Blaine are back together. So incredibly happy, that words just seem inadequate.

Blaine is his best friend, and he has been miserable for months. Even after he and Kurt started talking again and Blaine insisted, _I'm fine, _or_ I'm just glad I got his friendship back, _or_ I can make this enough, _or god forbid_, I can fix this, _Sam saw the lingering doubt. The tiniest bit of fear that, maybe, things wouldn't work out.

It was at its worst when Kurt started dating that Adam guy in New York.

Blaine had kept his calm at school the next day, but as soon as they had gotten back to Blaine's house that afternoon the façade had just crumpled. Sam had followed his instincts and pulled Blaine into a hug, murmuring that it would be alright and that it would all work out. He wasn't sure of Blaine believed him or not, but he did know that they weren't going to be doing much studying that day either. So instead they spent the rest of the day sitting in Blaine's living room and watching superhero movies until late in the night.

Blaine said it helped. Sam didn't think it was enough.

When Sam realized a few weeks later that Blaine had a crush on him, it was actually something of a relief.

He knew the signs. He used to go to an all-boys school before McKinley. Blaine was not the first boy to have a crush on him (something Sam will forever find flattering and kind of awesome. Dude he could get girls _and_ guys if he wanted.) So rather than weird him out, it had only made him hope that maybe his friend was beginning to heal from the heartbreak that he was feeling. Maybe he was starting to move on, like Kurt.

Except then 's crazy Valentine's Day non-wedding had happened and Sam hadn't been sure what to make of that.

He knew Blaine still loved Kurt, despite his not-so-secret secret crush on him. What he hadn't known was how Kurt felt about Blaine. The dopey grin adoring Blaine's face the long weekend Kurt was in town was enough to let him know that Kurt still felt _something_ (love, lust, friendship?) for his best friend. The million dollar question was what that _something_ was.

Apparently it—whatever it was—was enough to make Blaine start contemplating marriage of all things. Which was quite the leap considering the two were still broken up, Blaine still had a little crush on him (which he finally admitted to), and Kurt was technically still dating that Adam guy.

Thinking about it gave Sam a headache. So when Blaine had first approached him with the announcement and asked him to be his best man, Sam had been hesitant. Quite frankly, the two of them were a mess and he doubted getting married would fix anything. Plus he remembered all too well the Rachel and Finn debacle last year and Kurt's constant nagging that they were 'too young'.

Somehow he doubted Kurt had changed his stance on the issue of 'marriage right out of high school'.

Even once they were officially back together, shortly after regionals, Sam still couldn't shake off the worry that this was a colossally bad idea and was going to completely blow up in Blaine's face.

Which was why he was up pacing instead of in his bed, asleep.

He decided to be supportive. Of course he did. Blaine is his best friend and he wants him to be happy. If proposing to Kurt will make Blaine happy then Sam will keep his trap shut and do whatever he can to make it happen. And if it all falls apart then Sam will make damn sure he is there to help Blaine put himself back together again. Because that's what friends do.

So the night before the big proposal he paces, and worries, and is pulling his hair out by the time the sun begins to peek over the horizon.

He keeps telling himself that it's going to go well, that Kurt is going to say yes and fall into Blaine's arms and then they'll skip off into their happily ever after. It's going to be fine, because they love each other. It's going to be fine because Blaine _knows _Kurt. He knows that Kurt is going to say yes; Sam wishes he was half that confident.

Because Kurt is only person who can break Blaine's heart so completely, and that scares Sam.

He doesn't think Kurt would do it on purpose. In fact, Sam can say with certainty that he knows Kurt would never do that. The kind of person who is willing to let his friends think that he's cheating on his boyfriend with you just to spare you some embarrassment at school is not the guy who's going to do anything to intentionally cause harm.

It's the accidental nature of it that worries Sam. The road to hell is paved with good intentions after all.

So he paces, and he worries, and he doesn't sleep.

After all, someone's got to keep an eye out for Blaine when he is too oblivious to do it himself, and it might as well be Sam. Sleepless nights and all.

(Later, after Kurt says yes and some of the celebrations have died down he gives Blaine the biggest hug ever and informs Kurt that Blaine is now his responsibility and he better not fuck it up, before going home to take a much needed nap.)

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! Next drabble will be out tomorrow, please review!**

**-Skylar**


	4. Snowflake

**A/N: And here's another chapter. Also light and fluffy so enjoy!**

**Also, maybe drop a review yes?**

**EDIT: did something funny and my chapter didn't post. Didn't realize it until this morning when there was no confirmation email in my inbox. So we're going to just pretend that yesterday didn't exist. Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Glee**

_These Small Hours_

_Prompt: Snowflake_

_Notes: Fluffy, Klaine, Roommate moments, Future(ish)!fic._

Blaine's first winter in New York, his first _real _winter, takes him by surprise.

Ohio in winter is nothing to scoff at. When fall finally relinquishes the last bit of warmth it gets _cold,_ and it stays cold, even after the snow drifts have melted away. The frigidness lingers, making the ground hard and the grass crunch beneath Blaine's feet. It's the kind of feeling that seeps into his bones and has him plotting the quickest ways to get from point A to point B with as little exposure as possible.

And that's before you take the snow into account.

To say they get a lot of snow in Ohio is putting things mildly. Lima gets about thirty inches during a typical winter. And at first it's fun. It takes a large snowfall in a short amount of time to cancel school, but even without the benefit of a snow day there's just something magical about looking out his window and seeing the dead grass covered in a pristine layer of untouched, sparkling snow.

At least until he has to haul himself out of bed and go out in it. After that, Blaine usually decides that winter is overrated and that they should just skip to spring.

But of course winter must be endured. And yes, that is the proper term for it. Unless they're having an unusually warm winter, once the first snowfall happens it never really ever goes away. The ground is hard and cold enough that the snow easily sticks to it and piles up while the sun is far enough away (and often covered by clouds enough) that the piles never seem to melt.

Then of course the whole thing starts all over again the next time it snows, making the drifts grow higher and higher. By the time that happens Blaine is so far over winter he's practically on the moon.

But New York is different. And after the day Blaine's had he's not so sure that's a good thing anymore.

Today was the first day it really felt like winter. It's been getting colder and colder for a month, especially at night (which makes him that much happier to have a warm body to wrap himself around). But the cold isn't the issue. He can handle the cold. Hell, it's not even the snowflakes that started falling this afternoon and have been sporadically showing up all day.

It's the goddamn wind.

No one ever thinks to mention that. It blows through the city, biting and unrelenting, and is by far the worst thing about the city in winter. Most days it doesn't bother him (too much anyway), but today giant gales if wind have been buffeting him every time he's stepped outside. He's honestly surprised he hasn't been literally blown away yet, but he grits his teeth and presses on, forcing his way through this wind-tunnel of a city and back to the apartment in Bushwick.

The subway is a welcome relief. The heat from the trains fills the station with warmth and soothes the raw skin on Blaine's face (and no he's not going to think of the implications of that thought right now). He also didn't know that you could get _wind burn_ here, when he moved to the city.

By the time he's made it home Kurt is already there.

He takes one look at Blaine, sighs, "Oh, honey," and then wraps his arms around his frozen fiancée.

"This place is miserable," Blaine whines as he clings to Kurt's warm body. God why did he even leave that apartment today?

Kurt chuckles as he pulls away slightly.

"It's not so bad," he shrugs, "Eventually you'll get used to it." Kurt frowns and peers at his face for a moment. "And learn to moisturize properly. Seriously, did you even use that cream I got for you?"

Blaine feels heat rush to his face. It would probably feel nice if his cheeks weren't raw.

"Er…I forgot?"

Kurt rolls his eyes before planting a smacking kiss on Blaine's lips and pulling away.

"Go shower and warm yourself up," he orders, fixing Blaine with an exasperated look, "When you get done I'll show you how to help the windburn heal and explain—once again, I might add—why moisturizing is important."

Blaine grins as he sheds his pea coat, scarf, hat, and gloves, dropping them on the couch as he passes it on the way to the bathroom.

"I don't suppose my loving and caring fiancée who is going to show me the error of my ways could be persuaded to join, could he?"

Before Kurt has time to answer another shrill voice interrupts.

"No! Blaine Devon Anderson don't you dare!" Rachel screeches, "I don't care that you're engaged, I have to use that shower too. Do whatever you want on your own time but I do _not_ want to know about it. Do you hear me?"

Kurt has a hand to his face as he tries to hold in his laughter. Blaine is torn between amusement and annoyance.

"Yeah, I hear you, Rach," he grumbles as Kurt loses his hold on his laughter.

Blaine just rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up fuzz ball."

He's just finished pulling off his sweater when Santana sticks her head out from her curtained off room.

"For the record," she smirks, "It won't bother me if you two want to get it on, as long as I get to watch of course."

Blaine shakes his head, "Yeah. No. Not going to happen."

Santana shrugs, "Now that is a crying shame. The show you two put on the last time my shift ended early was not nearly enough to satisfy me," she reaches a hand up to fan herself, "I'd love to see you two making good on all the things you were promising on the couch."

Blaine takes that as his cue to exit as a red-faced Kurt hisses, "_Santana,_" right as Rachel yelps, "WHAT?"

It's going to be a long winter.

**A/N: Next chapter will be out tomorrow, review!**


End file.
